Prince of Other Sports
by MaskedPikachu
Summary: Seigaku has just won the national tournment, and now they are playing all different games.


Prince of Other Sports Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, the character, or the sports.  
>Claimer: I own this story.<br>Note: This is after the national tournament. Spoiler Chapter 1: Golf "Alright Seigaku, today for winning the national tournament we will have a golf scramble", said Tezuka.  
>"Hoi, but we don't have any golf clubs," Eiji frowned.<br>"That's okay, Horio has some sets of clubs", Inui stated," 98.17% chance of him having two years of golf experience"  
>"As a matter of fact, I have two years in EVERY SPORT," Horio boasted.<br>Later on the course.  
>"The rules are simple, there will be 5 teams of 2. You will switch every time you hit the ball. Lowest score wins. Highest score gets to drink my new drink," Inui stated,"The pairs are, Kaido and Momo, Fuji and Takashi, Eiji and Oishi, Horio and Inui, and Tezuka and Echizen. Hitting into the water hazard you will drink Inui's Coffee"<br>"LET THE GAME BEGIN!"  
>Hole 1- Mono and Viper Momoshiro hits the first drive. He hit it to hard behind a tree.<br>"Sorry Viper", said Momo.  
>"Its okay," Viper hissed.<br>Kaido hits a boomerang shot around the tree. It lands on the green.  
>"Wow Kaido can hit a snake, even in golf", Fuji stated.<br>"Yeah, we might not win this," Taka said.  
>Here Taka-sempai," said Echizen as he hands him a Driver. "WHO CARES ABOUT A LITTLE SNAKE! BURNING!" Take screamed.<br>He hits the ball over the green which is 600 meters away. At the same time he breaks the driver.  
>"Oh no!" Cried Taka.<br>"Its okay Taka-san," Whispered Fuji," Triple Counter, White Dragon," But no one heard him.  
>As he chipped the ball. It landed behind the pole.<br>Momoshiro said," Nice try Fuji"  
>"I SAID, TRIPLE COUNTER WHITE DRAGON!" Fuji yelled, as the ball rolled back into the hole. (Everyone Sweatdropped)<br>Fuji and Taka got 2 and Momo and Kaido got 3. The others on hole 3.  
>"Echizen, are you sure you play golf?" Tezuka asked.<br>"Mada Mada Dane", said Echizen as he hit Cool Drive and it rolled 5 yards.  
>"Sigh, I guess it up to me. ZERO SHRIKI SHOT!" Tezuka yelled as the ball, like Fuji's rolled into the cup.<br>"Chances of hole in one, 87.91%", Inui calmly stated. Carefully hitting his golf ball, it rolled a few feet away.  
>"What?, Inui thought," The chances were so high!"<br>"Mada mada dane", Ryoma said.  
>"Don't worry Inui, I have two years of golf experience", Horio boasted. Then he hit it into the water hazard.<br>"You will be the first to drink my new coffee", Inui said in a creepy voice.  
>Horio then ran off the golf course and tripped over the pebble from the match against Hyotoi, and he fell over.<br>"Horio is out of the competition", Tezuka stated.  
>"Hey Tezuka, let me try Samurai Drive now!" Roma said excitedly.<br>"Heck NO!" Tezuka yelled.

Hole 6 Scores are:  
>Tezuka and Echizen with 20 Momoshiro and Kaido with 22 Fuji and Taka with 19 Inui and Horio (Dead) 40 Eiji and Oishi have 24.<br>"Hey Oishi, show then your moon volley!" Eiji Exclaimed.  
>"Geez, fine I'll do it. MOON VOLLEY!" Oishi cried.<br>The ball floated and landed in the hole.  
>"Great job partner", Eiji said.<br>Hole 8-  
>"Alright Taka, please don't break the club again", Fuji stated.<br>"I KNOW NO BOUNDARIES! BURNING!" Take yelled.  
>Taka then broke the putter, and a house.<br>"Oops, sorry house. Sorry putter", Taka whispered.  
>"I would say mada mada dane, but you really need to bring it down. You hit a 700 yard drive with a PUTTER!" Roma Exclaimed.<br>"Oops", Taka said.  
>Hole 9-<br>"Alright, the score is Tezuka and Echizen with 27 Oishi and Eiji with 29 Taka and Fuji with 27 Inui and Horio (Dead) 55 Momoshiro and Kaido with 28 "Alright Fuji, let WIN!" Taka yelled.  
>"But, we don't have any clubs. You broke them all", Fuji said, sweatdropping at the same time.<br>"Fuji and Taka pair forfeits", Inui said.  
>"Alright, with Fuji out of the way, we can catch up with Tezuka and Ryoma!" Momoshiro yelled.<br>"Quiet you idiot, this is a golf course", Kaido exclaimed.  
>"You want to fight?!" Momoshiro asked as he picked up a club.<br>"Yeah!" Kaido yelled and got a club and started fighting with Momoshiro. "Momoshiro and Kaido are out more breaking their clubs and themselves", Inui stated,"The three teams left are Tezuka's team, Oishi's team and me.  
>"Alright, I'm up", Tezuka stated and he hit a drive onto the green.<br>"Kikumaru BAZOOKA!" Eiji exclaimed and the ball too landed on the green.  
>"Data I... 99.99% chance of losing", Inui states sadly and hits a hole in one.<br>"Mada mada dane", Ryoma said," I'll putt for a birdie"  
>And for once, he hits it in with twist serve.<br>Oishi also makes it in, having Tezuka and Echizen first, Eiji and Oishi second and Inui third.  
>"Tomorrow we will play a new sport, against Fudomine, good luck", Tezuka said.<br>"Yum, this coffee is good", Inui said as he drinks his coffee.

See you next time! :)


End file.
